


Luna the friend

by Somecallmemichelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gobstones, LuNa - Freeform, Luna the Peculiar, Luna(harry potter), childhood toys, flying broom, marbles, peculiar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somecallmemichelle/pseuds/Somecallmemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood memories of Luna Lovegood, spots of happiness from her five, seven and eight year old self as she embraces her oddness, and plays with the children of the closest wizard family, the Weasleys, specially their daughter Ginny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luna the friend

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of asked for a random fandom and theme, and DeejayMil delivered withHarry Potter as a fandom, Childhood Toys as theme, and Luna Lovegood as a character, so I wrote this.

As a child, Luna Lovegood could be considered peculiar. Which, by the age of five, she had learned was just another word for odd. Still her mother was pedantic about the words other people used around her, she wasn’t  _ odd _ ,  _ weird _ ,  _ obtuse _ , or  _ strange _ . She was  _ peculiar _ .

 

Later on in life Luna would realise that her mother had done so in an attempt to protect her; never as interested on the weird of unusual as her father was, and she, herself would one day be, her mother, before her untimely death, had tried to protect her from the strange gossips and cross stares people gave her.

 

Not that she, Luna, ever gave much creed to the opinion of others. She simply lived her life, happy and blissfully uncaring for the opinion of others. After all what did it matter to her what some naysayers were saying about her? She did not care, it wasn’t like she was being told that stuff to her face.

 

Her father, Xenophilius Lovegood shared much of the same opinion of her daughter. “Let her be herself!” - She’d tell her wife. And it was one of the only arguments that was heard in the house. As otherwise everyone got along just well. Luna would stare, from the creaking stairs, to below when those arguments happened, and then she’d sneak into her room , tippy toeing into her bed, and closing the door. Sometimes the door would even close on its own, through what could only be described as one word. “Magic.”

 

Indeed Luna had started showing signs of magic early on. None as subtle as Neville Longbottom’s ones, not as absurdly obvious as the ones by Harry Potter. Still her place was guaranteed in Hogwarts almost without a doubt.

 

Once Peculiar Luna was seven, and her mom had already died, exploding herself to pieces, with Luna in the room, she sometimes played Gobstones with the closest wizarding family, the  _ Weasleys _ . Of course, of childhoods past and playtimes past Luna’s memories of those times were all pushed into one happy field of memories, most of them mixed and maxed with one. She’d fly (very low) on the fields away from the village, she’d try and beat the Weasley Boys (there were so many of them) at Gobstones. She’d often lose and get the substance of stink released into her eyes and mouth, it was just a liquid, but it tasted icky, and she often had to spit it.

  
Plus she once was pranked by the Weasley Twins, so that, instead of liquid squirting at her, some really foul gunk was released, some nasty green thing that stunk to her hair and her father couldn’t remove it with any kind of spell.

 

Luna the peculiar did have to cut her hair, much to Mrs. Weasley screaming, and her own displeasure, she remembered the time. That was an otherwise sad moment in a sea of good ones. Eventually her hair grew back, longer and stronger, blonde and tight, and she could focus on playing with the Weasleys again.

 

Being careful to avoid playing with anything Fred and George might have had a hand in, or could have tampered with, she simply played with Ginevra Weasley, the youngest member of the family and also the only female. Her brothers didn’t like her using the broom much, so she often sneaked it when they were busy doing chores, they only allowed Ginny to use it, because she was a guest.

 

Ginny was actually quite good with her “Borrowed” broom, though Arthur Weasley had tampered with it and it couldn’t fly very high, purposefully so that’d they wouldn’t be spotted, after Fred had flown a bit too close to the village. Luna watched in amazement at the mode of transportation turned children’s toy, sometimes fiddling with her hair and she stared at the sky. Her eyes would imagine the clouds to be fierce foes. The broom wouldn’t reach far enough in the air to get to the clouds, and neither one of them knew any magic to make bubbles or anything to pop, but Ginevra flew, and though Luna didn’t enjoy the broom as much as her friend, it was clearly a sensational sensational.

  
Luna the friend got her own hands on the broom’s handle and slide down so that her legs were each on one side of the handle, she ordered it up and it rose. This wasn’t the first time she had done this, nor would it be the last, the broom was old and not very fast, not designed for speed, but still she felt her air push back as she was pushed up.

  
“Remember to be confident!” - A tiny Giny Weasley yelled at her, Ginny was small, even by the standards of most eight year olds, but now that she was in the ground, 5 meters below, she looked even smaller. Though if she had to be honest she didn’t look all that small.

 

She gently gripped the wood handle of the broom, and pushed it forward spinning in circles until she was dizzy, a silly smile upon her face.

 

She could feel a light breeze touch her inebriated face, though she was only inebriated with hapiness, she pushed down, intent on getting herself to the ground. - After all they hadn’t exactly asked permission to use the broom, though the fact they repeatedly found the door unlocked gave Luna the idea Mrs Weasley or Mr Weasley knew what was going on in their backyard. Either way she didn’t care. She started lowering, slowing down at the approximation to the ground.

 

Luna smiled as she jumped off the broom, still a little low off the ground. Some gnomes were nearby, the garden would need de-gnoming soon.

 

“That was so amazing”

 

Luna had been the  _ Peculiar _ , the  _ odd _ , Luna had been  _ that weird girl _ , she had been  _ Luna the Bald  _ and she had been Luna the flier, but all that she could remember from that moment was the new name she set for herself in that moment, between her and Ginny.

  
_ Luna the Friend _

  
  
  
  



End file.
